The present invention relates to a sunglasses structure.
The use of a single lens which preferably has an arcuate shape and is associated at a frame is currently known in sunglasses.
Such known types of sunglasses, however, have a disadvantage: if the lens has a considerable curvature, which partially embraces the outer lateral regions of the user's face which are adjacent to the eye, misting of said lens occurs due to poor air circulation.
This occurs especially in the case of a sports use of the glasses, such as on ski slopes or in particular weather conditions where a low outside temperature is combined with the athlete's perspiration.
In such known types of glasses composed of a single lens it is furthermore necessary to associate with said lens a lug or bridge for resting on the user's nasal septum.
In some known sunglasses composed of a single lens, a central milling is provided for this purpose and has, on its perimetric edge, a pair of rounded protrusions which act as grip elements for a rubber lug which can be arranged thereat.
This solution also has a disadvantage: the uncoupling of the lug is in fact frequent and occurs both during use, especially sports use, and during the handling of the sunglasses, as in the case of their storage or wearing.